I'm Evil
by Neji's Secret Stalker
Summary: A SASUXSAKU LEMON FILLED ONE SHOT X3


On the outskirts of Konoha the village hidden in the leaves, in the forest New Team 7 trained relentlessly. Sai, Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato, Naruto and the newly returned Sasuke were training together. "Okay Guys, That's enough for today, Yamato and I have to go get ready for our new mission." Kakashi announced.

"Awesome, who's up for Ramen?" naruto exclaimed as he watched Yamato and kakashi walk away muttering about their new mission. "I am rather hungry…" sai said, as he patted his stomach. "I'm in."

"What about you sasuke?" Naruto asked him, his arms behind his head.

Sasuke shook his head and turned away. "I'm going to stay here and train some more, Dobe."

"Suite yourself, Sasuke-teme." Naruto scoffed.

"What about you Sakura-chan?" naruto asked her smillig as he turned to face her.

"No thank you, I'm going stay here and train with sasuke." She said, as she stretched her arms above her head, stifling a fake yawn.

Naruto frowned at this. "What ever, you guys know where to find us when you're done." Naruto said, as he and sai walked off.

"Can't you ever think for yourself? Why are you always following me around like a lost puppy?" Sasuke asked, annoyed with her.

She frowned at him, his words cutting her deep. "You already know the answer to that sasuke…It's because I-I love you…" she said flushing. He spun around to face her, the same stoic look on his face.

"You and I could never be together Sakura..." he said bluntly.

"Why not?" she exclaimed, her voice filled with passion.

"Because I'm evil."

"You're not evil Sasuke. You're a good person. I can see it so clearly, why can't you?!" she said, as she flung herself at him and embraced him.

_So warm…_ He thought.

The last time he had been embraced was when he was a child and that was only by his mother.

Before he knew what he was doing, he bent down and pressed his lips against hers roughly.

_Did he just…? _She thought.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth.

He allowed it; after all it was him who provoked it. One of his arms wrapped around her waist to not only pull her closer but lift her closer to him as he returned the kiss.

If this was the only way to prove it to her...then he would. Besides, he was a guy no matter how you put it...there was just one major difference that he always said that made him a little different.

Sakura felt her heart leap for joy. She had waited so long for this moment. She kissed him back with as all passion as she could muster. She pressed herself, against him, her chest against his, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Both of his arms wrapped themselves underneath her lower cheeks, lifting her off the ground so that her legs dangled at either side of him as he pushed deeper into the kiss before he pulled away. "..Are you even aware? Of what you're doing to yourself? Even with all I have said? Do you understand...?" He paused, giving her another kiss as he began to push her against a nearby tree, "...what I've been saying?" He asked her, obviously hinting that his feelings were not mutual.

"I-I don't care, all I want is you, and I'll stay by your side forever. I love you so much and I have faith that you'll begin to feel the way I do." Sakura told him, her voice filled with passion as she leaned forward and kissed him again.

He closed his eyes when he felt her kiss him again, and slowly he dropped her legs and turned to gently kiss at her neck. "..I thought you more than a child, Sakura..." He muttered, sucking on her skin before moving towards her jaw. "..Am I wrong?"

She felt shivers go down her spine at his touch. "I-I don't c-care what you call me, I still love you." she told him as she began to kiss him back on his neck, she bite him his neck gently.

"...." His muscles tensed when he felt her bite at his neck, and his own teeth slowly began to dig into her own, but he pulled away before he punctured her skin. With the same look in his eyes that he always wore he looked at her, while one of his hands reached up to gently grope at her breasts. "..Love? Do you even know its limits? It's conditions?"

Sakura moaned as he felt him grope her. "But do you know the happiness and elation love brings to those who are lucky enough to experience it?" Sakura asked as she grazed her thigh on his, provocatively.

"I'm familiar with the warmth..." He told her, inhaling sharply as he felt her thighs brush against his own. On impulse he pushed back, grinding his hips against hers. "..In more than one way..." His free hand lowered down between her legs, lightly brushing the front fabric of her dress side so that he could grind more intimately against her.

Sakura felt a tingling sensation ripple through her as he thrust against her. She reached out and pulled off his shirt and through it behind her, as she kissed his neck and moved down lower, smothering his chest and abdomen with feather kisses.

He lowered his gaze down at her when he threw his vest aside, and his eyes closed to the pleasing sensation of her lips. His hands ran through her pink hair, slowly tightening his grip to pull on her hair while she kissed. His body was rough, neatly textured through all the battles that he's been through. "..How bold..." He muttered, suddenly pulling her hair back so that he could force her to look up at him, his eyes boring into hers. His body was burning, a pleasing but rough sensation bulging in front of his pants. He leaned down, and covered her lips once again with his while he worked to remove her of her upper attire, his hands brushing against her breasts purposely.

She felt her nipples hardened as he removed her top and brushed against her. "I do not fear anything..." she told him in a seductive tone. She then slowly lowered herself as she undid his pants and tossed them, her hands moved quickly as she pulled off his boxers. A mischievous grin graced her features as she flicked her tongue on the tip of his member teasingly.

His entire body shivered when he felt her tongue flick at the tip of his erection, and his hands once again brushed through her hair to ponytail then at one side of her head. "..So I can tell..." His voice panted, suddenly feeling the blood gather at his crotch, lengthening him a little more than he was already. He watched her, his eyes glazed over a little with both curiosity and lust.

She ran her fingers the length of his member and down his legs with her fingertips softly teasing him more, before she thrust it into her mouth.

Again his body quivered at her touch, and his breath rolled out of his lips in a low moan as she took him in. His hands cradled the back of her head, his hips slowly pushing deeper into her while he kept her head in place.

She then twisted her tongue around it, as he pumped in and out of his mouth. His leg's gently bumping into her breast as she as he moved back and forth.

His breath hitched, feeling the warmth of her tongue ensnare him. It was so pleasing! But...he rather wanted more. He pulled himself out of her mouth and laid her on the ground, slipping her panties from underneath her dress as he crouched over her. His mouth dipped upon the feminine line of her stomach, his tongue traveling down to her navel while he dipped two of his fingers into her folds to twist the nerves of her sex.

Sakura inhaled shapely as he laid her on the ground and climbed on top her and started to lick her. Just when she thought it couldn't get any better he dipped his fingers inside her. A soft moan escaped her lips as she ran her fingers through his hair absentmindedly.

He twisted his fingers within over's and over's, pulling and pushing his fingers in her in a quickened pace as he felt his fingers slicken. His eyes fell to her chest, watching the rise and fall of her breasts. His free hand circled around the mount, squeezed it so that he could suck on the milky globe.

Sakura closed her eyes as he began to suck on her nipple, pleasure rippled through her body like a strong current.

He pulled his finger out of her, and gazed at the expression in her face as he repositioned himself between her legs. His hands took hold of her wrists, pinning them next to her head as he waited for her to open her eyes. "Look at me..." He ordered in a low tone, waiting for her to open her eyes. As soon as she did he immediately thrust himself into her slick warmth, and waited a while before he pulled out and pushed back in her.

Sakura looked up at him, blushing. She moaned loudly arching her back as he thrust himself into her. "Ohm...." she moaned with pleasure. No one had ever made love to her this way before, no man really knew how to handle her, but he did. He knew exactly what to do and where to do it at. She could tell he was experienced.

His rammed his hips against her again, harder than he had done it the first couple of times, his length reaching the depths of her sex as he continued to look at the expressions that she offered through the ecstasy. One of his hands cupped her breasts as she arched her body, rolling her nipple between two of his fingers while he pulled at her hair...wanting to know her kinks...her actions. Compared to him...she felt rather fragile, but he continued to pound her to know her limits.

She pulled back her legs to her shoulders to make it easier for him. "Faster..." she mumbled at him, she wanted more of him.

He looked at her, twisting her nipple roughly between the prints of his fingers while she pulled her legs over his shoulders. With a curious cant of his head, he grinned. Using his knees and hips he quickened his pace, the constant mash of their hips already reddening her hips as his sweat began to slicken around his body.

Sakura gasped as he started to go faster and harder. She hated it when in the past she would have sex and they'd treat her like some porcelain doll that might break any minute.

Little by little the tempo of his thrusts were getting harder, the sound of the intercourse sounding loudly as he continued to mash their hips together. His head dipped to her chest, biting at one of her nipples and pinching it between his teeth. The atmosphere was growing hot, the smell of coitus lingering about. For a moment, he stopped. Dark shifted position and went up to his knees and lay sakura slightly on her side. One leg he provided support and laid it on his shoulder while the other leg he spread so that her sex was fully revealed to him. Once again he penetrated her, her fluids working as a lube for his thrusts which seemed to enter her faster.

She felt arousal spread through her like wild fire, as she wrapped her arms around his chest and dug her nails into his skin as she mimicked him and bite his own nipple, piercing his skin with her teeth, making blood drip down his chest.

He gasped, and his body thrust into her with an arch of his back. The bite had sent a rippling effect through his body as he felt his blood drip down his chest. He looked down at her, the graze of her nails a pleasing sensation against his skin. A low growl vibrated from his chest, and his thrusts became harder but slower.

Sakura licked the blood off his chest savoring its sweet flavor on her tongue.

The blood ran quickly in his body, his sweat dripping from his chin onto the top of her head as she licked at his blood. Once he felt the tension grow within him he moved quickly again, the tips of his fingers leaving a mark on her skin as he suppressed his climax.

"Unnnn" she mumbled to herself as she started to bang her hips against his. Sakura bite her lower lip, as she found herself tingling as she felt herself about to reach her own climax.

He tried to regain control of his breathing, slowly pulling himself out of her and turning her over to her hands and knees. His hands reached around her to firmly grope at her milky mounts, and lifted her back to lean against him to sit her upon his lap, though directing himself into sex again. He thrust into her, causing her to bounce. Whenever she came back down he mashed himself up against her, already reddening her butt cheeks.

Sakura cried out with pleasure as he plunged into her, it only hurt momentarily before she felt like she could burst from the pleasure. No one had ever penetrated her back there before. It was the most pleasurable thing she had ever felt.

His hands steadily groped her breasts, pinching the nipples to distract him as he continued to abuse her. A suddenly urge came to him...and he wasn't sure what it was...but. He based his teeth, and suddenly bit a sweet spot in the neck that would sent an electric charge through her body, painful at first but pleasing right after. Her blood filled his mouth, and her fluids covered the sheathe of his sex. But..Even then he felt like he wanted more.

_But it's just lust…_

He thought to himself as he dropped her on her knees and hands, pulled out of her sex and opened a new way into her rear.

She felt herself tingling all over as he sank his teeth into her, she wanted him, and she wanted not only their bodies mix together but their very souls as well. She pulled away from him and jumped on top of him playfully as she pinned him to the ground. She then placed herself on top of his waist, straddling his legs as she inserted him into her and began to thrust up and down as she rode him.

It was more of a surprise than anything else as soon as he found himself pinned. His mind had been too preoccupied over their intercourse that his body let her take him over. His hands dropped from her breasts to her hips, assisting her as she rode him. His sheathe burned, and he could feel the walls rhythmically massage his muscle as she rode him. His eye closed, and he arched against her as a blissful pleasure provoked his climax to come closer.

_Not yet…_

He grunted, gently hitting the ground with the back of his head.

Sakura started to thrust herself faster against him, his member pushing deep inside her, she could feel it swelling. To push him along she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, and bite his lip making his warm luscious blood spill down her throat as she sucked it down.

One of his hands impulsively reached out to the back of her head when she kissed him, keeping her roughly against his lips as she bit his lip. but there was another taste. Warm...it was blood? His...blood. He's bled, but never had he ever tasted his own blood. His eyes narrowed, and he felt his muscles slightly bulge with tension as he forced her hard against him. He rolled to the side, now pinning her. Only this time his thrusts became harder, the tension pooling at his stomach.

A small playfully yelp escaped her lips as he flipped her over, she loved it when a man took control, it turned her on. She inhaled his sweet aroma shapely as he thrust himself into her she clung to his skin, leaving scratches on him.

The tension was growing out of control, and it was difficult for him to hold it in now. His mind played through many scenarios with her, but he was too preoccupied to decide. A growl escaped him as her nails left red marks on his skin, and the way her walls crushed at him became too much then. HIs arms tensed, and his pace grew faster. He was cumming, little escaping him as he continued to hold it in.

Sakura shivered as she felt a slight squirt of liquid enter her, it felt so good but she became confused as it was such a little amount. "You d-don't have to hold it in" she moaned as she wrapped her thighs around his waist, squeezing him and pulling him closer.

His muscles tensed, and his sweat dripped upon her bouncing breasts as she pulled him closer. It became too difficult to continue his thrusts at the same time holding in his orgasm. So with a final thrust he exhaled, moaned as his released rushed heatedly through her. Moments after he continued his thrusts, but slow - having to get over the sensitivity that his climax left him with.

"" She cried out, as his liquids mixed with hers. It felt so good. No man had ever satisfied her like that before. "SASUKE-KUNNNN." She moaned, panting.

She blinked and hastily looked around. She was on the ground, fully clothed. Her legs wide open and the entire lower half of her dress was wet. She had cummed all over herself. She looked up to see Sasuke standing a few feet away from her, his hand on his hip and his Sharringan Activated, giving her that same stoic look. "Y-You used Sharringan on me….How could you…?" she whispered, sadness filled her voice.

He looks down at her and a smirk reached his lips as he took a few steps towards her.

"I warned you I was evil…" he said as he turned his back on her and walked off.


End file.
